A service provider that develops a software system attempts to anticipate all the features that are needed by the service requestor. This includes all features of the user interface and specifically certain fields found in the user interface of the application. While using the application, a service requestor may determine that the application does not provide all the features that are needed by the service requestor. For example, the service requestor may desire a custom field in the user interface. Typically, to extend the application, the service requestor must communicate with a developer with the specifications for the custom field. This is because the software system is typically complex and also located on-site at the service requestor. Then, the developer would extend the software system for the service requestor. This process, however, may take some time and also cost the service requestor money.